M.79 Tanks
The Cartoon Network M.79 Having to be the first battle tank ever to be created by Cartoon Network's Mandark from R.F Controlled Genius Grove the M.79 has great speed and fire power. However in the first Fusion Fall the M.79's armor was not strong enough to with stand a shell from one of Rivera's U. Boat forms, but it is able to with stand against certain fire power such as Godzilla Atomic Breath or bombs from B17 Forms, Including Planetary Rivera's. Development "Never In my entire life have I never known that Rivera would go completely Rouge on our land." Mandark begins to smirk while he continues on what he has to say. "Little does that Dim wit realize that I Mandark have created a new super weapon, that no one not even Rivera would be able to pierce that Easily. Mw ha ha ha ha ha ha ha- Wha the?" Mandark's laughing is erupted by his computer telling him that he has a call from DexLabs. Mandark answered the call revealing Dexter's face on the screen. "What do you want you Dexter?" Mandark demanded with his arms across his chest as If he was being annoyed by another person. "Mandark There is no time for this stupid nonsense. Incas you haven't notice Rivera has gone completely Hey wire. and In case I didn't make myself clear let me spell it out slowly in a way so that you can understand what I'm saying." Mandark groaned as Dexter continued on."Rivera... Has... Invaded... CARTOON NETWORK!!! Like about 2 Weeks ago!!!" Dexter snapped. "Oh Pecha Dexter, You didn't think that I realized that! All the destroyed Buildings all the Human forms of Rivera marching pass my window like every day. Rivera Nazi U.Boat forms driving on the streets along with Diablos, Dodge Chargers, Ecto 1's UCAV's and ETC... Off COURSE I'VE NOTICED IT YOU FOOL!!! I've noticed since the whole thing began!" Dexter shook his head like he was very annoyed. "About time, now where getting some where. Mandark the R.F Have-" Mandark cut off Dexter's words in seconds as if he knew what he was going to say. "Yes yes I know The Rivera Federation has taken control of Genius Grove and Pokey Oaks and is now advancing towards Townsville Am I right." "Mandark You Idiot if Rivera takes over Townsville he will be able to move onward towards Peach Creek!" Dexter snapped. Mandark sighed. "Settle Down Will ya Dexter I think I might have the solution to all our problems." Dexter crossed his arms on his chest while chuckling. "Go on I could use a good laugh." Mandark ignored the comment than stormed towards his project that was covered. He gave Dexter a smirk while he grabbed a hold of the Fabric. "Feast your Eyes Dexter for I Mandark have created the Ultimate..." Mandark removes the Fabric revealing A rank looking Vehicle That was painted dark Green and Tan, with A Dark Grey Turret on top. "Battle Tank!" Dexter laughed for a second, but then stopped, he stared at the tank in complete shock. "Hey that's not bad." Mandark chuckled. "Dexter I give you the M.79 Cartoon Network's first Battle Tank. I would really like to see Rivera try an Destroy my Master Piece." Mandark begins to laugh again, but is cut off again by Dexter. "Okay, Okay Enough with the stupid laugh already Geeze." Mandark groaned while having his arms crossed as if he was taking orders from his father. "I have to admit I'm Impressed..." Mandark grinned as if he beat Dexter at inventions. "But can It destroy something?" Mandark's Grin changed back to an annoyed face. "Well Why don't I Manark take my M.79 out for a test run." Dexter burst ed out with laugher. "You Are so Stupid Mandark You're going to test The M.79 Here In Genius Grove Deep In R.F controlled Territory?" "That's right Dexter I'm going to do it right now and I'll prove once again that I Mandark Am a better Genius than you Dexter." Dexter smirked with a chuckle. "We shall see about that Mandark." Dexter hung up. It was then complete silence again in Mandark's Lab. "So he thinks that my M.79 Is a joke..." Mandark jumps inside the M.79 and closes the hatch entering the control chamber of the tank. "Well We'll see who has the last laugh when I show my face in front of DexLabs. Mw ha ha ha ha ha ha ha..." First Major Testing Mandark began to operate the controls switching the M.79 on. "Mw ha ha ha ha ha..." Mandark laughed as he drove the M.79 through a giant tunnel towards a huge cargo elevator. As the Elevator began to decent down towards the vehicle entrance Mandark prepared the M.79's weapons systems. "Weapon Systems Operational Vehicle Statues 100%" The computer announced as the cargo lift touched down on the bottom level and began to drive upwards towards the Garage door as it opened revealing a bright light. "Now let's see what my Genius has accomplish?" Mandark said to himself as he steered the tank onto the destroyed streets. "Rivera sure has been busy the whole place is in ruins." Mandark complained as he continued up the rode crushing one of the destroyed Cars of the shattered neighborhood. Sound of the Car's crushing was heard by a couple of Rivera Patrols. The R.F forces began to move around the whole neighborhood searching for anything that looks suspicious to them, but the Darkness made it very hard to see. "I heard something search all over." Snapped one of the human forms of Rivera as they began to spread out searching every where, but they found nothing. "ha ha ha." Mandark laughed as he turned onto the next street and stopped in the center. He activated the Tank's turret. "Weapons Activated ready for battle." Mandark grabbed a hold of a the turrets control system looking around and aiming at one of the R.F road blocks at the end of the street where he was about to turn into. "Prepare to feel the wrath of Mandark, Rivera." Mandark grinned as he pressed down on two buttons firing a shell, towards the R.F Barricade. All of the R.F defenders turned aware of the sound of the blast, but one part of the Barricade was blown away along with a couple of DJ forms that were in that position. Mandark laughed for a couple of seconds than grinned. "Yes my genius has paid off, now Rivera will know the true meaning of pain" Mandark laughed again, unaware that the R.F switched on a search light that scanned all over until his position was revealed. "It's A Tank one" Shark Rivera called out while manning the Search Lights. "Blast it!" Human Rivera ordered as the R.F forces began to let lose with a barrage of bullet's at Mandark's tank. The bullets had no effect and just ricocheted off like a ball bouncing of the side of a wall. The sounds of the shot's made Mandark finally stop laughing. "Go on shoot as much as you want. you will never destroy my M.79 Rivera!" Mandark fired another shell sending it smashing into one of the R.F guards towers causing one of the DJ's to fly off and fall towards the streets below. One DJ managed to shoot an RPG at the tank's front doing some damage but only little. The tank shook from the vibration of the RPG hit. "Damage Minimum." The computer announced as Mandark took aim and fired again, this time wiping out the DJ that fired the RPG at him. "Never underestimate Mandark." He snapped then grabbed the steering controls and began to Drive towards the Barricade smashing through it like as if it was a tooth pic. Mandark turned the tank North towards the road to DexLabs. "That was too easy, where is the ultimate challenge?" Mandark demanded. All of a sudden RPG's popped out from out of no where hitting the road in front of the M.79 causing Mandark to slam on it's breaks. "I think I spoke to soon." Mandark gasped as he began to receive furious fire from all directions. DJ's hidden in side windows fired more RPG's striking the Tank's left side. Mandark moved and took control of the turret again after the tank's violent Vibration. "Minimal Damage." the computer announced once again. Mandark fired sending a shell smashing into one of the R.F position, but actually missing, due to the darkness. The sounds of the battle woke Dexter and the other's up in an instant causing all of them to rush towards the window. They looked in the distance seeing lights from the explosions and the sounds of gun and lasar fire in the distance. "That stupid Imbecile I knew he was going to do something this stupid. Especially at night when you can barely see anything." Dexter groaned as Ben walked to his left. "So what's the plan Dexter?" Ben asked. "Should we try to save him?" Mac added on. Dexter just stared at the battle in the distance befire saying anything. "I should just let the Rivera Federation pulverize him right here right now, for I will be finally rid of my Rival once and for all." Dexter sighed with annoyance and finished off "But I can't let him perish than I'll be just like him an Rivera put together. I really hate to say this, but we're going to need him for the upcoming battle. Get ready we're going out there and getting Mandark." Dexter said as the other's rushed off for the Armory. Dexter took another look at the battle in the distance, then began to moan to himself. "Mandark you fool," FIRST APPEARANCE: FUSION FALL RISE OF THE RIVERA FEDERATION... Having to be the first battle tank ever to be created by Cartoon Network's Mandark from R.F Controlled Genius Grove the M.79 has great speed and fire power. However in the first Fusion Fall the M.79's armor was not strong enough to with stand a shell from one of Rivera's U. Boat forms, but it is able to with stand against certain fire power such as Godzilla Atomic Breath or bombs from B17 Forms. COMMISSIONED: FUSION FALL 2 DESTRUCTION OF THE RIVERA FEDERATION... During the Second Fusion Fall Mandark and Dexter Improved the M.79's armor to be so impenetrable that it would be able to protect it from just about anything, but still gains a weakness in the rear or the front.